Through Calleigh's Eyes
by supertempnoble
Summary: Calleigh has loved Eric Delko all her life. When an unexpected surprize threatens to tear them apart, they'll have to fight to keep their love alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! so this is my second story. I have actually finished this one but am making changes as I go. Hope you like it!! Be sure to keep reading Like I Never Left.**

* * *

Calleigh had been feeling distant from Eric for the past couple of weeks because they couldn't tell their coworkers about them seeing each other and she knew he had wanted to tell them right away. She had started to get the feeling that he wasn't truly happy so she had agreed to tell everyone... that is until she had been kidnap by two villains pretending to be in need of help. When she finally got her confidence back, she had almost been killed at a crime scene. A man had thought that Ryan and her were there to steel his drugs so he had shot at them then tried to blow them up. Calleigh had gotten severe smoke inhalation and had ended up in the hospital. Alexx Woods had saved her life. A few months after that Calleigh had some questions for Alexx.

*Dr. Alexx Woods.*

"Alexx... It's Calleigh. I have a few questions for you."

*Hey sweethear! What's on your mind?*

"What could it mean if I'm always hungry, always tired, have to pee all the time, and have a major headache for most of the day?"

*Well it could mean alot of things. You should definitely go to see your doctor when you get the chance. Is it possible you're...*

No! Well... acctually it has been a few weeks... Oh Alexx!! What if I am??"

*Have you told Eric yet? And before you ask how I know, I saw the way he looked at you at the hospital. The way his voice changed when we were trying to take care of you.*

Alllleeexx...no I haven't told him yet but I will when I get to CSI. thanks for talking with me. I really miss this."

*I miss this too. I should go now. Bye baby.*

"Bye Alexx."

That afternoon Calleigh went to her doctor who confirmed her fears and joy. Calleigh Duquesne was going to have a baby.

***

Over the next few days, Horatio could tell that something was different about Cal. However, every time he tried to talk to her, she made up some excuse to leave. Calleigh knew that what she was doing could come back to hurt her. She knew that she had to tell H and Eric soon before both her and her baby's lives were in danger.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. many more to come!!! As always... love Calleighgirl. p.s. please r&r!!! only 40 days till my b-day!!! lets make those days good!!!! big virtual cookies from my cookie jar for all those that do!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We got the new computer!!!! Yay me! ok anyways... back to our scheduled programing.**

Calleigh had been walking around the lab looking for Eric. By the time she finally found him, she had almost forgotten what she needed to ask him. Almost.

"Hey. I've been looking all over for you. I'm glad I caught you." Eric looked over at the southern beauty and made her blush. "Still gets me everytime." She thought to herself.

"What did you need?" He asked.

"Well I would prefer not to talk about it here. Would you mind coming by my place tonight around... 6? We can talk then." She tried keeping her voice down. None of their friends knew that the duo were seeing each other and they preferred it that way.

He smiled at her. "Of course I won't mind." He looked around to make sure no one was watching, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eric." she whispered. "Not at work. You know that. Save it for later. I'll see you at 6 then." She looked into his brown eyes, wanting to tell him about their baby right there, but had to contain herself.

***

After her shift, Calleigh went to the pharmacy near her house. If she was going to tell Eric, she should at least tell him that she was taking care of the baby. She picked up the vitamins on the list that her doctor gave her. Her doctor had told her that all of the vitamins were essential to the baby's growth. There were a lot to get but Calleigh wanted to make sure her baby would be ok. She didn't want anything to happen to it. She paid and went back to her house to make supper for Eric and herself.

Calleigh was upstairs when she heard the door open. She had told Eric to use his key. She ran downstairs into his arms and she took in his scent. He smelled amazing.

He smelled her hair. Vanilla. That's what it was all the time. It was calleigh's scent. It wafted through the halls at the lab. It was Calleigh. A part of her. That scent that you smelled and instantly thought of her.

"Eric, we need to talk. It's important." She broke the embrace first. She searched his eyes looking for the perfect way to tell him. "What the hell. Lets just get this over with. Eric, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**How's Eric going to take the news?? Duh duh duh dumm... hehehe not really but w/e. Ok enough blabbering from me this time. Please r&r. You know the drill. Ok I'm gunna stop now... ooo wait!! One more thing: only 13 days till my birthday!!! ok I really am done now. Bye bye!! ~Calleighgirl~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! So today is my birthday!! YAY ME!!!! w/e. ok did everyone hear that Adam is coming back?!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!!**

* * *

_"Eric, we need to talk. It's important." She broke the embrace first. She searched his eyes looking for the perfect way to tell him. "What the hell. Lets just get this over with. Eric, I'm pregnant."_

He looked into her eyes. This was real. They were really doing this.

"Calleigh, that's amazing! Yo- you're pregnant?! That's fantastic!"

She looked up from the spot she had been staring at on the floor and into his brown eyes. "You're not mad that I wasn't careful? I should have known better."

He lifted up her chin with his hand and kissed her. She assumed that answered her question. "Eric, I'm ready for this. I really am. I want this baby and I 'm glad that I'm having it with you. You mean everything to me and I love you."

Calleigh looked deep into his eyes and could see the love that he had for her. Everything was perfect. She was just leaning in for a kiss when the morning sickness hit her. She ran to the bathroom, hoping that Eric wouldn't mind. He didn't. He followed her to the bathroom, held her hai and rubbed her back until the queasy feeling was gone. He guessed he was going to have to get used to that. He watched her get up from the floor, walk over to the sink and rinse her mouth with mouthwash. He stuck his hands in his pockets and his left hand brushe over the ring box he had been carrying with him for sometime now. He smiled at Calleigh. Everything was perfect but he had to make sure that it was absolutely perfect before he proposed. They walked itno Calleigh's bedroom and laid down on her bed. They stayed up most of the night talking about the family that they were starting together.

Eric awoke early the next morning. He wrapped his arm around calleigh's waist. He didn't nottice that she was already awake. She was thinking about her life and how much it had changed. One night had changed everything. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming. She was so happy. She didn't want to wake up and find out it was a dream and that she'd lost everything. She couldn't handle that. She couldn't handle loosing Eric.

* * *

**I have to go but review pleze!!!!! It will be a wonderful gift!!!!!!! Let me knkow what you think. Ok enough blabbering from me this time. Please r&r. You know the drill. Bye bye!! ~Calleighgirl~**


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to talk to Horatio today. I have to tell him about the baby." Calleigh was sitting on her bed, watching Eric get dressed. "Also I was thinking... maybe you could move in with me? I mean, only if you want to. I think it would just be easier what with the baby and all... What do you think? I'm blabbering aren't I? I'm sorry. It's too soon? Yeah it's too soon. I'm sorry. I can't help it. It's everything that's going on. My nerves and emotions are all blah!! If you want me to stop-"

She was quickly cut off by Eric's lips over her own. She moaned under sheer pleasure and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled him down on top of her as she lay back on the bed. Finally coming up for air, he looked deep into her eyes. This is what he wanted every day to be like.

"Calleigh, if you want me to move in, I would love to. In fact I was going to ask you a question along those lines."

Calleigh narrowed her eyes. "Erriicc? What are you up to?"

He smiled slightly as he got down on one knee. "Calleigh Duquesne, you are having my baby and I love you so incredibly much. Will you give my the honor of being my wife forever?"

At the sight of the beautiful ring Eric had pulled out, Calleigh's pregnancy hormones kicked in and she began to cry. "Eric of course I'll marry you." He placed the ring on her finger and stood her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "Do you really mean it? You want to spend forever with me?"

"Of course I do Cal. You mean everything to me. I never want to loose you or our little one."

She began to cry again. "I'm sorry. They aren't sad tears. They are happy tears... and hormonal tears but mostly happy tears." She let out a small laugh. "I really need to stop crying and get ready. We have so much to share with everyone." She got up and went into the bathroom. Eric heard the shower start a minute later.

Eric and Calleigh walked into the lab together. Calleigh had texted Natalia to meet her in the locker room so the expecting parents parted ways.

"Hey Calleigh. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Hey Nat. It was nothing important; I just wanted to tell you that Eric and I are engaged and are going to have a baby." Calleigh shrugged at her best friend and walked into the locker room.

Natalia quickly followed. "Wait you said what now??!! You're engaged AND pregnant?!?! Calleigh... wha- how- I don't even know what to say to that! When did all this happen?" She looked at her best friend in shock.

"Well, I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant and this morning Eric proposed to me. I have two questions for you... Will you be my maid of honor when the time comes and... Will you be the baby's godmother?"

* * *

**I have to go but review pleze!!!!! Let me know what you think. Ok enough blabbering from me this time. Please r&r. You know the drill. Bye bye!! ~Calleighgirl~**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well, I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant and this morning Eric proposed to me. I have two questions for you... Will you be my maid of honor when the time comes and... Will you be the baby's godmother?"_

Natalia looked at her best friend. "Of course I'll be your maid of honor and the baby's godmother! Oh Calleigh! I'm so excited for you!"

Calleigh smiled. "Ok good. Now enough about me and my morning. What's new with you? Got any new gossip for me?"

Natalia smirked at Calleigh. "Maaayyybbee...." She sighed. "A sertain someone in the lab asked me out last night and... lets just say... it wen VERY well."

Calleigh was shocked. "Natalia Boa Vista! Who is he and did you sleep with him?"

"NO! I didn't sleep with him! God! I'm not that shallow! We just had a good time. We talked for a while and he walked me to my door and gave me a goodnight kiss. That's all that happened. God! Do you really think I'd be dumb enough to hook up with Ryan on the first date?"

Calleigh gasped. "You went out with RYAN? Natalia! You like him. I was right! How was it? Where did he take you? Is he a good kisser? Come on! Give me something!"

Natalia shoook her head at the blond. "Wow. Ok first, you can't tell Eric about any of this. Second.... he was so nice. It was amazing. He took me to Th Capital Grille. It was so nice. The food was amazing and he ordered amazing wine and everything was so romantic. We walked down by the beach and... he kissed me. It was so sweet and romantic. After that, he drove me home and walked me to my door. Then we said goodnight and that was that. That's where the night ended. Nothing else happened, I promise. But it was a night I'll never forget. It was magical..."

Calleigh looked at her best friend. she was head-over-heels in love. Calleigh found it kinda funny but Natalia was her best friend and Calleigh was excited that she had finally found somone who she might actually stay with.

The girls got their gear together and walked out of the locker room laugheng at a joke that Calleigh had made. They went in search of Horatio for their assignments for the day.

The boys were in the break room waiting for them. As Natalia walked in, Ryan gave her a smile and she blushed a deep shade of red. Calleigh saw this and laughed quietly to herself and went to stand by Eric.

"Are we ready for our assignments everybody?" Horatio looked around the room at his team.

"Um Horatio? Eric and I have something to tell everyone. We're engaged!" Calleigh smiled brightly. She received hugs from Ryan and Horatio as well as Natalia who gave her a wink. "And... there's something else too. I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**Ok so i decided to put more of Natalia and Calleigh in this chap cuz they need a bit of locker room gossip. Hope you don't mind! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'm sick so I didn't want ot write something that wasn't up to the standard. Please r&r. You know the drill. Bye bye! ~Calleighgirl~**


End file.
